


Love Hurts

by WhiteWinds



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, this is just a silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: A look of how Beerus met Shin.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I don't know why I wrote this when I have so many other stories to finish. But I've just finished watching Dragon Ball Super, and I love it! Beerus is one of my favorite characters and Shin is so dang cute! So I'm kind of obsessed with them right now. So to get it out of my system I wrote a couple of stories of Beerus X Shin. 
> 
> This is the first one I did.

He was in a bad mood. No scratch that. He was in a destructive mood. All because Whis forced him to awake early from his nap, and it’s never wise to awake Beerus from his legendary naps. If it were anyone else other than Whis he would have destroyed them for waking him.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, Whis informed him that the Grand Supreme Kai has summoned him to the Sacred World of the Kais, which was his least favorite place in all of Universe 7. Just the thought of that fat jolly Kai just only pissed him off even more. If that fat fool wasn’t his other half he would have obliterate him long ago for just irritating him.

“Temper, my lord,” Whis teased, knowing exactly what Beerus was thinking.

They were traveling through warp space, on their way to the Kai’s world as they speak.

Beerus growled, “That fat fool better have a damn good reason for calling me. He should know by now how foolish it is to awaken me, calling me as if I were some pet!”

“I’m sure the Grand Supreme Kai has his reasons Lord Beerus. He always does,” said Whis.

Beerus grumbled.

Thankfully, the trip was short for they finally arrived to the Kai’s home world. When they landed the Grand Supreme Kai was waiting for them with that stupid jolly smile of his that only seemed to worsen Beerus’s mood. But it seemed that the Grand Supreme Kai wasn’t alone for there is another with him, a large pink skin man with long white hair that was dressed in the robes worn by the Supreme Kais. By this Beerus was curious to who this man was for he has never seen him before. He was probably a low level servant of the Kais no doubt.

The Grand Supreme Kai stepped forward to the new arrivals and bowed respectfully to Whis and Beerus. The pink skin man also bowed before them but stayed where he stood.

“Lord Beerus, thank you for coming! I am truly sorry for waking you from your nap. But I insisted to Whis that this was important,” said the Grand Supreme Kai.

“Then you know how I get when someone wakes me,” said Beerus, letting out his energy that was fused with his irritation and rising temper.

“Yes, yes! I’m truly sorry again,” The Grand Supreme Kai quickly said, bowing again to Beerus to hopefully calm the god’s mood.

Seeing the nervous look on the Kai’s face actually improved Beerus mood. But only a tiny bit.

“Well, since you dragged me all the way out here, what do you want?” Beerus demanded.

“Ah yes,” the Kai turned to the pink man and beckoned him over.

Beerus watched the approaching stranger with narrow eyes.

“Please let me introduce you Kibito, Lord Beerus. He is the attended of the East Supreme Kai,” The Grand Supreme Kai introduced.

Kibito bowed again to Beerus and Whis, “It is an honor, Lord Beerus.”

“I didn’t know the lower level Supreme Kais had attendants,” Whis commented.

“Well, usually no. But in this case it’s a little different,” answered the Grand Supreme Kai, “While Kibito is the East Supreme Kai’s attended, he is also his body guard.”

Now Beerus was a little curious, “A body guard?”

The Grand Supreme Kai nodded, “Correct which is why I called you here Lord Beerus to inform you that I will soon no longer be the Grand Supreme Kai anymore.”

That was a surprise, not only to Beerus but to Whis as well.

“So you will no longer be the Supreme Kai of Uniserve 7 more then?” Whis inquired.

“That is now Shin’s title,” said the Grand Supreme Kai.

“Shin?” Beerus asked.

“He is the Supreme East Kai, Kibito’s charge.”

Now this was a surprise. He didn’t know that the old fool was planning on stepping down. The old Kai wasn’t old old per-say but he’s been around long enough to seen as much as he has. Unless the Kai didn’t have a choice in the matter. Meaning the fates in all the universes decided to deliver Universes 7 a new Kai to take over.

“We weren’t aware you had an apprentice, Grand Supreme Kai,” said Whis, following the Kai now as he led them down a dirt path with Kibito.

“I am sorry I haven’t mentioned this before. But you must understand that Shin is very young still. Since his creation he immediately showed signs of great power of that of the new Grand Supreme Kai. Power that I’m sure in time, with a little training of course, he will surpass me in no time,” said the Grand Supreme Kai turning to look at Beerus, “I’m actually surprise you didn’t know the shift of my power disappearing through our Life Link, Lord Beerus, when Shin was born.”

Now that he mentioned it Beerus really couldn’t feel the old Kai anymore, hasn’t felt it for a long time actually. But there is a new presence there to take its place. A young and pure energy that seemed to hide itself up until now.

“So where is he then? If you dragged me all the way out here I might as well meet the little squirt,” Beerus demanded.

“About that Lord Beerus…” The Grand Supreme Kai trailed off with a nervous laugh, “We haven’t actually informed him of any of this yet.”

Beeur raised a brow, “What do you mean you haven’t mentioned any of this to him yet?”

It was Kibito that answered, “Shin is not aware he is the new Universe 7 Supreme Kai yet. We chose to not inform him yet because this is an age of peace.”

“I wanted him to enjoy his simply peaceful life before forcing all of this onto him,” the Grand Supreme Kai clarified.

“An age of peace or not, this is very important information that he should be made aware of right away. Time, or even Lord Zeno, will not wait for him to be ready should the time call for him if there is a gathering,” it was Whis that said this.

“And I do not wish to be a fool in front of the other gods if this happens,” Beerus growled, “Now, bring him to meet me and we will have this all settled and done with!”

The Grand Supreme Kai laughed nervously, “Of course Lord Beerus. If you wait here, Kibito and I will go and fetch him.”

Beerus grunted, “You do that.”

“Of course,” with one last bow, the Kai left to find Shin.

Once the old Kai and Kibito were gone, Beerus sighed and turned to Whis, “Well, this is not the trip I was expecting. I can’t believe that fat old fool kept this from me.”

“It does seem a little unprofessional but I can see why they did it. If he is as young as they say he is then it’s better to gently break it to him then dump it on him completely,” said Whis.

“I don’t care! If this kid is the new Grand Supreme Kai, he is my Life Link now! Meaning that if he dies then so do I! I deserve to know this and make sure the kid doesn’t do something stupid to get himself killed!” Beerus yelled.

“Temper, temper,” Whis sang.

Beerus scuffed, turning to walk away with his arms cross.

“Where are you going?” Whis asked.

“I’m going for a stroll. If I’m going to be left waiting here I might as well stretch my legs since I’m on this god awful plant,” Beerus said causally, not waiting for Whis’s answer as he continued to stroll down a dirt pathway.

As much as Beerus hated visiting the Scared World of the Kais, it was a beautiful plant that was just begging him to come and lay in the grass and nap. As temping as it was to find a lovely meadow to sleep, he was still on official business. Not to mean he didn’t want the fat Kai to get any ideas that he might actually enjoying spending time here on the planet that’s full of annoying Kais. Besides the Grand Supreme Kai, the rest that dwell here were just as irritating and annoying as their superior that Beerus just wants to obliterate them, too. But no he couldn’t do that. Otherwise that would make the King of All mad at him and erase him.

Lost in thought, Beerus didn’t realize how far he wondered down the road until he came to some ruins of what was once the previous castle of the Kais. It didn’t look destroyed but just merely forgotten for nothing looked to be destroyed but just crumbling from age and lack of care.

He studied the ruin for a little bit, with nothing else to look at other than nature that just seemed to blur together after a while. The castle that once stood here looked to be quite impressive back in its glory days. But it was small compared to his own castle back on his planet.

Rounding the corner of what was once a wall; Beerus noticed there was someone here with him.

Sitting on the ruins of a low barring wall, near some steps, sat a little Kai he has never seen before. The Kai was a soft pale lavender color skin with a white mohawk. Like the rest of the Supreme Kais he was dressed in the traditional cloths of the Kais, in the colors of light blue, orange, and teal. By his psychical appearance the Kai looked quite young but not young to be considered a child but that of a teenager if Beerus had to say. The Kai was staring out at the large meadow, lost in his own world, obvious that the God of Destruction was standing several feet behind him.

Beerus stared at the Kai in front of him, unable to turn his gaze away.

Suddenly the Kai started to move to stand and turned his head slightly enough for him to notice that someone was behind him. The Kai tensed and quickly turned to face Beerus to look him in the eye. As soon as they locked eyes, even to this day, Beerus could have sworn he heard his heart go ‘boom!’ at the sight of the cute little Kai before him. But if you asked Whis about it he would say otherwise.

Apparently there was a boom, that day, a different kind of boom.

To memorize by the Kai, Beerus failed to notice an explosion above him in the old ruin castles as large rocks were sent flying into the air. And one rock went hurtling right at Beerus hitting him right on the head, causing the god to fall backwards from the impact.

“Oh no!” the Kai yelled and quickly rushed to the fallen god’s side.

“What’s going on over here?” The Grand Supreme appeared with both Whis and Kibito behind.

“Oh my! Lord Beerus,” said Whis as he quickly moved to his Lord’s aid.

“Lord Beerus!” The Grand Supreme Kai paled as he and Kibito followed Whis, “What happened? Shin?”

“Oh so you’re Shin,” Whis suddenly said with a smile, no longer really concern for Beerus, knowing the god has taken much hard hits before, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Shin looked at Whis, startled at his laid back attitude, “Uh, hello?”

“What’s going on down there?”

Everyone looked up to the top of the ruins to see the Supreme Kais of the South and West. It became quite clear that they were the ones that caused the explosions during one of their brawls. When they looked down to not only see their fellow Kais but also Whis and a very daze Beerus, they paled.

“Oh crap!” The West Supreme kai was the one to shout as she quickly rushed down with the South Supreme Kai.

“We are so sorry!” The South Supreme Kai shouted, bowing as low as he could before Beerus and their superiors.

“Please forgive us!” The West Supreme Kai bowed before them two.

Still daze, Beerus didn’t hear their apology, or the Grand Supreme Kai scolding them, or even Whis’s casual chatter. The only thing that he was aware of is that his head was resting in the lap of the lavender Kai he was only gazing at seconds ago. And that he found he liked this spot very much, and noted that this would make a lovely spot to take a nap.

 


End file.
